No Fear
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is my first Lucha Underground fic with my OC Jack Kustom and his team-mate Pentagon Junior and their attempt to conquer the Temple for their master. This includes the awesome Angelico, Ivelisse and Son Of Havoc and I hope you Lucha fans like this. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucha Underground**

 **The Temple**

 **Boyle Heights, California**

Inside the dirty and sleazy walls of The Temple, the ominous Hispanic chanting was heard down one of the unlit and grimy hallways; at the end of that hallway was one of the most dangerous competitors on the Lucha Underground roster, Pentagon Jr. The masked man was clad in his traditional garb of the skull-like mask with the sleeveless black and white top with black tights; currently the luchador was praying to his 'master' who Pentagon had been trying to appease by breaking the arms of his opponents.

"Pentagon!"

A thick British accent was heard off-screen as a young man with a good looking face, ripped and defined body and short, cropped, almost military style hair and he wore more casual attire of a black leather jacket with the slogan 'Dojo Kai, Nunca Muere, Cero Miedo' _(Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear)_ on the back in white lettering; the latter phrase being the same phrase Pentagon used, which hinted of a history between the two. The crew-cut sporting young man also had black jeans on and the leather jacket in question was open to show a black t-shirt with the number '0' and underneath the letter 'Miedo'; which translated to English as 'Zero Fear'. The Englishman smiled and slapped Pentagon on the back in a friendly fashion before kneeling down next to the clearly irritated masked man, who asked the young Englishman in his native tongue.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _(What are you doing here?)_

"He oído que usted estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer." _(I heard you were doing what you do best)_ The young man responded in Spanish, which made it clear that he knew Pentagon and obviously had a connection to the masked man before the Englishman ran a hand through his short cropped hair and switched to English and asked.

"Still praying to our master eh? I thought you would've stopped that BS by now" The Englishman shrugged, which caused Pentagon to shoot the unmasked Brit a glare from behind his mask as Pentagon before the master of the armbreaker asked his unmasked associate while still praying to his 'master'

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi" _(It's been a while since I last saw you)_

This caused the Brit to chuckle and say "You can't keep Jack Kustom away that easily. Remember the motto that our master taught us. Dojo Kai , nunca muere, cero miedo" _(Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear)_ as Jack recited the motto of the dojo that he and Pentagon first crossed paths at in Japan. Pentagon chuckled menacingly at the mention of the motto of the dojo that he and Jack trained at as Jack extended his hand to Pentagon and stated "Come on mate; me and you, Dojo Kai, back together, our master's two top students. With me joining you…we can get a hell of a lot more sacrifices and souls. What do you say Pent, for old time's sake?"

Pentagon looked up and seemed to be complacent before he looked to the hopeful Kustom and smirked underneath his mask as he said the motto of the school with a twisted tone of arrogance and anticipation of what could be done now that he was with his old running buddy again.

"Dojo Kai, nunca muere, cero miedo"

 **Later on in the night**

Ivelisse, one third of the Lucha Underground Trios Champions with Angelico and her former boyfriend Son Of Havoc, was getting her ring gear out of her locker, her leg may have been injured but that wasn't going to stop the fiery Latina from showing everyone that injured leg or not, she was still the 'Baddest Bitch In The Building'.

"I swear to god, If I ever have to hear Angelico asking if I'm okay I'm going to rip his face off!" Ivelisse mumbled to herself as she put on a deep voice to impersonate her South African partner **'Oh Ivelisse, are you sure you're okay? Your legs still broken'** It's like I'm freaking 5 years old!"

Suddenly as Ivelisse angrily slammed the locker door, she came face to face with Jack Kustom, who was clad in the same attire from before in his reuniting with Pentagon and he seemed amused by the glare on Ivelisse's face. "Who in the hell are you?!" Ivelisse snapped out in her Latina temper as Jack just chuckled and responded calmly in his British accent "I'm guessing that your mother is really proud of raising such a polite and respectful young lady. You must be Ivelisse; pleasure to meet you, call me Jack Kustom" Jack smirked and extended his hand to the smaller 1/3rd of the trios champions.

Ivelisse just narrowed her eyes and puffed out her chest "What, you think you can insult me and then you want me to shake your hand? Listen up you little punk-ass! I'm the baddest bitch in this building; I don't respect you because you've done nothing to earn my respect"

"Well why do Angelico and Son Of Havoc think so highly of you then Miss. Baddest-Bitch-In-The-Building? Because you seem to have been sitting on your ass letting them do all the work, surely if you don't want to be treated like a child then don't act like one…you know what I think?"

Jack stepped up to Ivelisse, who typically stood her ground and wouldn't be intimidated by the newcomer from the UK to Lucha Underground as Jack smiled and tried to explain himself "Listen, maybe we got off on the wrong foot" as he snickered at his joke at Ivelisse's expense, which only resulted in a total blank reaction from the hot-headed young woman.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Nope. Listen, I guess, I kinda, think you're too pretty to be hanging out with a wanker in a mask and a lanky South African…you could be with someone like me; Jack Kustom, The Gifted Geordie"

Suddenly Ivelisse legitimately burst out laughing "Me? And you! That's a good one kid" Ivelisse said in between laughs, she didn't notice Jack's expression take a very dark turn as the young man suddenly snatched Ivelisse right by her hair and shoved her up against the locker's she was next to as he said lowly and with a creepily calm tone.

"Listen up darling! I strongly suggest that you show me some respect! Because me and Pentagon Jr are going to, soon enough, takeover The Temple and take those titles from you and your boy-toys"

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Ivelisse snapped out as she used her MMA experience to kick Jack right in the ribs causing the young man to stagger back as Ivelisse started to angrily lay into the newcomer to LU with stiff kicks "You _earn_ my respect you punk-ass limey!". However Ivelisse was grabbed from behind by Pentagon Jr, who grabbed the young woman by her brunette hair and vaulted the smaller Ivelisse right into the wall.

"Dojo Kai! Nunca Muere! Cero Miedo!" Both Pentagon and Jack both say the catchphrase of their dojo before throwing up the signature gesture as they looked down at Ivelisse, suddenly though, the two heels were caught off guard by Angelico and Son Of Havoc, who charged into the fray only to be met with a Trouble In Paradise style kick from Jack, who caught Son Of Havoc right in his chin while Pentagon drilled a charging Angelico with a wicked step-up enziguri right to the side of the head that sent the South African Stud down like a tonne of very handsome and charming bricks.

Jack and Pentagon chuckled at the fallen trios champions as Jack strolled up to Ivelisse and kissed her on the cheek before disgustingly spitting right in her face as the two members of Dojo Kai fist-bumped each-other before taking one last look at the downed Trios Champions. Who were groaning and trying to remember where they were as Lucha Underground cut to the next segment of programming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is the second part of No Fear because I had such fun writing the last part and I am a huge mark of Lucha Underground. The rampage of Jack and Pentagon Jr continues and this story is set the week after Jack debuts, unsuccessfully flirts with Ivelisse but he and Pentagon end up taking out the Trios champs, well two of them anyway.**

 **I mention Havoc has a wife and kid in this, I don't think the character does in the series but I wanted to use some artistic licence to make Jack and Pentagon that more insane with their actions for their master.**

 **I don't own any of the awesomeness here apart from Jack, who isn't as awesome as anyone mentioned here. Comment, review and most of all enjoy this.**

Jack laughed as the unmasked member of Dojo Kai walked into Dario Cueto's office with his masked and stoic associate and former Dojo running buddy Pentagon Jr, just last week the two had taken out Son Of Havoc and Angelico backstage to make a statement to the entire Temple that Pentagon wasn't the only follower of Pentagon's nameless and faceless master.

"Gentlemen" Dario smiled in his charming but extremely sleazy way as Jack smiled and shook hands with Dario, it was obvious that the Englishman was more sociable than the more brooding and emotionless Pentagon Jr as Dario held up some wine glasses and asked the two heels "Drinks?"

"Sure" Jack smiled and took the drink only for Pentagon to just scoff and push the drink away as Jack shrugged and sipped his wine before saying to Dario "You called us here?"

"Yes I did Jack; Can I just say how impressed I was last week with your disposal of Angelico and Son of Havoc. That kind of violence is what my temple was built on. Maybe when you two find a partner you can challenge for those trios titles"

"As if we need a partner" Jack scoffed before placing his hands on the desk of Dario "We don't need a partner to win those titles but what makes you think that we _want_ those titles? Gold won't do our master any good, only sacrifices will do and, last time I checked, you can't sacrifice gold…although we **could** sacrifice you" Jack got in Dario's face as the notoriously cowardly Dario's eyes went wide only for Jack to break out into laughter

"Just kiddin' Dario; we like you, you're a pretty cool guy" Jack looked to a scowling Pentagon and corrected himself "Well, when I say **we** like you, what I meant to say was **I** like you. Pent over here doesn't really like anyone"

"sabes que odio cuando me llamas que" _(You know I hate it when you call me that)_ Pentagon stated with a glare to his more cheerfully sadistic and unmasked friend from the Dojo as Jack responded in perfect Spanish

"relajarse hombre" _(Relax man)_ as Jack smiled and downed the rest of his drink before saying cheerfully "Thanks Dario, thanks for the drink and I'd like to thank you for letting us into the temple, when we're done with this place you should name it Dojo Kai Arena…because nobody is more violent than us!...Well that isn't exactly true because our master can show you violence that not even your Mantanza can compete with. Have a great day buddy" Jack smiled affably as he patted Dario on the shoulder before the two smirking heels excited Dario's office as the snake like owner of Lucha Underground looked understandably concerned.

 **Half an hour later**

"Since when did Pentagon Jr ever have back-up?" Son of Havoc asked as he looked at his trios title that sat on his lap as he looked at Angelico, both men had been jumped by Pentagon and the debuting Jack Kustom last week and they hadn't forgotten about it, in fact they were wondering how many more goons did Pentagon's master have at its disposal.

"Look, let's forget about that now, we've got an interview with Vampiro; I've got to go and find Mrs. Sunshine and Rainbows" Angelico mentioned, giving Ivelisse an ironic nickname, he didn't really want to let anyone know how much he cared for her and judging by her apparent feelings towards him, **he** wasn't sure if he cared for her as much as he thought he did.

"Okay man, I'll be a few minutes, got to call my daughter" Havoc mentioned as Angelico nodded before exiting the room as Havoc rang his wife and daughter back home as he answered with happiness in his voice "Hi sweetheart….yeah, I'm good, it's awesome being one of the trios champs; can you put her on? How's my princess doing? Did you brush your teeth? 30 seconds? Good girl"

Suddenly Havoc felt uneasy, as if he was being watched but he still shook it off and carried on to talk to his daughter "Yeah; look daddy will be home soon and he'll promise that you'll get to see Uncle Angelico and Auntie Ivelisse" Havoc chuckled as he responded to his daughter "Okay sweetheart, I'll ask them when they'll get married"

"That's a good question too mate"

Havoc heard the British accent and was suddenly slammed into the locker-room wall by Jack and Pentagon, who started to put the boots to him as the two heels could hear the panicked voice of Havoc's daughter on the phone as Pentagon chuckled and grabbed Havoc and placed his head over the metal bench as Jack stood over Havoc and took the phone.

"Hiyah…this is Jack Kustom…do I know your daddy? Well I've just met him but he is a very, very nice man. Listen, can you hear me okay? There's no need to be scared but the sound you're going to hear now is me stomping your daddy's head into a metal bench" Jack lifted his foot up and curbstomped the back of Havoc's head right into the bleachers as his daughter was panicking as Jack politely said "Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear!" as he left Havoc's crying daughter and panicked wife on the other line as Jack placed the phone by Havoc's lifeless body and high-fived Pentagon as the two heels headed off to look for Angelico.

As Jack and Pentagon exited, they happened to see Angelico heading their way, the fact that the two thugs were exiting Angelico, Havoc's and Ivelisse's locker-room meant that something was up as he called out to Jack and Pentagon with anger as he knew by their twisted smirks that something was up "What did you psychopaths do?!"

"Now is that anyway to greet us? Talk about rude-"

Jack was suddenly tackled into a wall by Angelico only for the numbers game to be too much no matter how talented Angelico was as Pentagon punted the South African right in the ribs as he and Jack started to pound on him with fists and kicks as Jack yanked Angelico's head up, his previously cheerful and chirpy happiness was replaced by pure anger at being attacked as he snapped out in his British accent "Don't you **EVER** hit me again you son of a bitch! We'd break your damn arm right now but we've got bigger fish to fry you see our master prefers sacrifices to be mouthy yet talented, annoying yet courageous and someone who won't shut up but will fight through pain and she knows all about that"

Angelico's eyes went wide "If you two touch Ivelisse I will rip your heads off and kick it into the stratosphere." Angelico spat out as Jack and Pentagon chuckled menacingly as Pentagon stated with a grin "Yo no estaría tan enojado si fuera tú" _(I would not be so angry if I were you)_ as Jack nodded and said with his hand on his chin "Yeah, Havoc's daughter and wife are hysterical, go one Uncle Angelico, be a good man and check on your partner"

Angelico glared daggers at the two men, he didn't want to leave them to find Ivelisse but he had to check on Son of Havoc's prone body in the locker-room as Jack and Pentagon cackle sadistically as Jack even mockingly blows a kiss to a steaming mad Angelico before the South African high flyer staggered down the hallway to try and help Havoc.

 **Later on in the show**

"Come on…where the hell are you two losers?!" Ivelisse ranted to herself as she hobbled around on her crutches, she had no idea what had happened to Havoc or Angelico so the hot-headed Latina was having a mini-temper-tantrum to no-one but herself as she was waiting outside the doctor's office, Angelico and Ivelisse were meant to meet her there and she was done with waiting.

" **WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO!?"** Ivelisse bellowed out in a rage as she suddenly heard two foot-steps, thinking it was Angelico and Havoc she span around and screamed "It's about damn-"

When she saw it was Pentagon Jr and Jack Kustom though Ivelisse instantly swung her crutch, smashing Jack right in the ribs with it causing the man to double over in pain but just like with Havoc and Angelico, the two on one advantage in favour of Dojo Kai was too great and Ivelisse's broken leg didn't help matters as Pentagon suddenly smashed Ivelisse back first into a wall by the throat as Jack grabbed a black rag from his jeans pocket and shoved it into Ivelisse's mouth to silence the hot-headed and mouthy 'Baddest Bitch In The Building' as Jack grinned and started to stroke Ivelisse's hair before getting right in her ear and whispering.

"You're so beautiful, it almost pains me to sacrifice you… _almost_ " Jack laughed with Pentagon as the drag the still kicking and thrashing Ivelisse off camera to show them what happens when their master needs to be appeased.

 **To Be Continued**

 **DUN! DUN! DUN! I know I'm such a dick for leaving you guys hanging but it is like a Lucha Underground episode, which is how I try and write these as if you guys are sitting at home with a beer and potato chips and watching this all unfold on TV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third instalment in my No Fear series and it continues on from when Jack and Pentagon, Dojo Kai, took out Son of Havoc, Angelico** _ **and**_ **kidnapped Ivelisse to sacrifice her to their master. There is no real proof from watching Lucha Underground what happens when Pentagon sacrificed people so this is how I believe it is. My interpretation if you will.**

 **Don't worry I'm not making Ivelisse a total softie but my reasoning is that she thought she was going to be burned alive as a sacrifice and, even for someone as tough as Ivelisse, that is going to have to scare the shit out of you. She's still gonna be a sassy and badass bitch but she's going to be more grateful for Havoc and Angelico even if they don't always see eye to eye.**

 **Hope you guys like this and don't forget to review, comment or whatever; I also don't own anyone mentioned apart from Jack Kustom.**

Ivelisse was violently shoved down onto an old chair in a dark room, only illuminated by a single flickering florescent light hanging over her that made it seem more like a torture chamber for a dictatorship secret police that two pro wrestlers. She looked around and noticed on the walls was the Dojo Kai mantra of _'Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear'_ written in English, Spanish and even in Japanese kanji constantly, over and over again. It was like the ramblings of a mental patient constantly scrolling the same thing over and over again.

The 'Baddest Bitch in the Building' was still gagged as she tried to pick herself up but, once again, her bad leg didn't hold up as she staggered up only to fall back feebly on the chair. Suddenly one third of the Trios Champions heard the heavy metal door swing open as Jack Kustom showed up wearing his black leather jacket with the Dojo mantra on the back as well as some black track-pants and a match-stick in his mouth.

"My god you're so beautiful" Jack's British accent hit Ivelisse's ears as she narrowed her eyes as Jack smirked and strolled over to the young woman with a pair of handcuffs in his hand as he handcuffed Ivelisse's hands behind her back and yanked the gag out of her mouth as Ivelisse had a look that could strike fear into the hearts of any man who wasn't backed up with an old dojo running buddy and a mysterious, faceless and nameless master.

"No witty catchphrase or foul language? Not so bad anymore are we Ivelisse?" Jack chuckled as he ruffled up Ivelisse's hair as the angry Latina lashed out angrily causing Jack to just sigh and backhand her " **Stay still you little bitch!** " Jack shouted out, his previous cheerful tone giving way to rage as he grinned when he saw his hand print on Ivelisse's cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jack apologised as he chuckled as he asked cheerfully "So; how'd you like the Dojo Kai Dojo away from home?" he grinned and started to pinch Ivelisse's cheek like she was a baby "Awww you're so cute" he mockingly cooed only for the fiery Ivelisse to lurch forward and headbutt Jack in the face causing the young man to stagger back. But as Ivelisse tried to escape Jack shoved her onto her back and grabbed her injured leg like Pentagon Junior would with the arm.

"Want me to break your leg in half!?" Jack asked as Ivelisse spat out defiantly "Go to hell you punk-ass loser" as Jack just sighed as if he felt sorry for Ivelisse "You know, you're going to be a sacrifice to our master anyway. You've got to be ladylike and polite to him. Then again you're a Latina I wouldn't expect you slobs to have manners"

Ivelisse felt her rage hit her boiling point as she reared back and spat right in Jack's face as Jack narrowed his eyes but instead of breaking Ivelisse's leg he wiped the spit from his face onto his hand and licked it off as Ivelisse had to swallow bile that was in her throat as Jack smirked "Now I guess you can say we've swapped spit?"

"You fucking piece of British dog-shit!" Ivelisse snapped out, but she was in a lose/lose situation as Jack stood up and yanked Ivelisse up by her handcuffed hands and placed her back onto the chair as Jack stood in front of her and laughed "You know, your vulgarity and unladylike behaviour is kinda cute after a while…so, you're gonna be here for a while; Pentagon's just setting up the ritual now. How about we talk?" Jack smiled slimly as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of Ivelisse, who simply glared at the crew-cut sporting Englishman.

 **Meanwhile**

Angelico had been with Son of Havoc's family on the phone to reassure them that they would make Dojo Kai pay for what they did to Havoc, now conscious, Havoc and Angelico were both searching for where Jack and Pentagon had taken Ivelisse but Havoc was as pissed off for Jack traumatising his wife and daughter.

"Angelico, dude, my daughter was crying all night last night, she was scared that the 'Scary Man' was going to kill her dad. Listen, thanks for helping calm her and my wife down…I owe you one"

Because of what he'd done, Havoc not only trusted Angelico, he respected the South African a hell of a lot more, Angelico meanwhile was focused on only one thing and that was finding Ivelisse before Dojo Kai sacrificed her to their master. As the two men walked down the hallway where Ivelisse was originally taken by Jack and Pentagon Havoc noticed that there was Ivelisse's phone that she dropped when struggling with Jack and Pentagon and her crutches were also left lying.

"Dude, its Ivey's phone…It's a long shot but if we ring it, maybe we'll get somewhere?" Havoc suggested, Angelico didn't really know how that would help but at this point it was better than anything else they'd come across as Havoc rang the number of his former girlfriend that his daughter knew as 'Auntie Ivelisse'.

"Ivey, where are you?" Havoc asked as he put the phone on speaker so he and Angelico could hear it but they were surprised when they heard the voice of Jack Kustom on the other end as the unstable British member of Dojo Kai said mockingly.

" _You have reached the phone of Ivelisse Velez, the self-proclaimed baddest bitch in the building, she's a little tied up at the moment so she can't really say much now."_

"Kustom!" Angelico snapped out as Jack cut him off with a laugh _"Sorry Angelico, she's all out of minutes. Hey look at it this way, when she's sacrificed at least this means that it'll be two on two for the trios titles…No Fear, Motherfuckers!"_

 **Back With Jack and Ivelisse**

Jack continued to stare at Ivelisse as he finally broke the awkward silence of between the two "You know when I was back home, I was very similar to someone who got no respect, I had a bastard of a step-father, who would shout at me daily for being weak…pathetic. So when I was a teenager I packed by bags and headed to Japan. I went to a little place called Dojo Kai where I met Pentagon Junior, my best friend" Jack chuckled as he divulged into his background to a glaring Ivelisse.

"So after years of training and becoming the man I am now…Our master looked out for me in a way that my family never have; so I had to repay him by getting rid of the sickness that was my original family. So I arranged for Pentagon Junior to fake my death, my parents, mum and stepdad, came into our sacred hallways…I grabbed a hold of my step-dad and broke his arm, whenever I need to feel happy I'll just think of the moment that I heard that balding motherfucker's arm break!...Then I spent the next month torturing him for everything he did wrong to me. Then I sacrificed that scumbag to my master." Jack chuckled before standing up and angrily throwing a chair across the room to Ivelisse's shock as Jack angrily screamed out to the sky.

" _ **NOT SO WEAK NOW AM I YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!? DOJO KAI, NEVER DIES, ZERO FEAR, YOU STUPID FUCK!"**_ Jack screamed out angrily as he looked back at Ivelisse and the young Englishman looked completely feral and wild as he stopped and looked apologetic.

"Oh…I'm sorry, was I rambling? I'm sorry, I get kinda sensitive when I talk about my family" Jack said in a disturbing mood swing as Ivelisse just scoffed "Oh, now _you're_ the innocent one? Oh my heart breaks, how will I ever go on knowing you had a bad childhood…poor you" Ivelisse mocked as Jack scowled and got nose to nose with Ivelisse before saying coldly "Mock me now and it's gonna be worse for you once we get everything ready for our Masters sacrifice. I'll enjoy seeing the back end of you and to be honest" Jack circled the chair-bounded Ivelisse as he whispered in her ear.

"I've always enjoyed your Latina arse so I think I will enjoy seeing the back end of you"

"Kiss my ass, go to hell and while you're at it; you and Pentagon go and tell your master that he's nothing but a punk-ass piece of trash. If he's so great why doesn't he show himself?!" Ivelisse demanded to know as Jack simply shrugged "Me and Pentagon have yet to prove we're worthy. Once we sacrifice enough people and then take over this temple…then the master will show and Dojo Kai will rule this world forever"

Jack and Ivelisse suddenly heard the door open as Pentagon Junior arrived with a canister of gasoline as Jack laughed "Time for the baddest bitch in the building to become another sacrifice" Jack grinned as Pentagon started to laugh from behind his mask and skeleton face-paint.

"Cero Miedo" _(Zero Fear)_ Pentagon lowly chuckled out as he started to empty the canister of gasoline in a circle around the chair that Ivelisse was sitting in and for once in her life, the young woman was scared for her life and she didn't care who knew it as she started to scream hysterically **"ANGELICO! HAVOC! HELP ME! PLEASE!"** Ivelisse screamed as loud as she could as Jack just laughed.

"What? You think after you've treated them like garbage they're going to come and help you now? Maybe if you were nicer and more respectful to them then they'd be here. You're not so bad anymore are you Ivelisse? The problem with being a lone wolf is that you die alone…Cero Miedo" Jack spoke in fluent Spanish as he and Pentagon stood back as Ivelisse felt tears roll down her cheeks as she whimpered, she would give anything to have Angelico and Havoc with her now.

Right as Pentagon was going to burn Ivelisse alive, suddenly the door flew open and at literally the last possible moment, Angelico and Son of Havoc burst through the door into the Dojo Kai sacrificing shrine/room to their master as Pentagon and Jack were caught off guard and got a taste of their own medicine, Angelico speared Jack right into a one of the coarse and hard brick walls and Son of Havoc bicycle kicked Pentagon in the face, knocking the heel masked man for a loop and knocking the lighter away from the gasoline so Ivelisse wouldn't accidentally get burned to a crisp.

"Ivey" Son of Havoc called out as he quickly unshackled Ivelisse from both the handcuffs and the wooden chair as the understandably terrified Ivelisse looked traumatised, her brunette hair was messed up, her face was both wet from the tears and a swollen from when Jack backhanded her, Ivelisse may not have liked either Son of Havoc or Angelico but she couldn't thank them enough for saving her as Ivelisse threw her arms around both Angelico and Havoc as she started to whimper into Angelico's chest.

As the trios champions hurriedly exited the room, both Jack and Pentagon looked at the wall and seemed fearful that they failed their master, both men got onto their knees and prayed for forgiveness from their enigma master.

"Te fallé. Voy a tomar el castigo" _(I failed you. I'll take the punishment)_ Jack stated as he reached over to the table with several lit candles and took a piece of broken glass from it and sighed and nodded, knowing what must be done as Pentagon looked to his unmasked associate and placed his hand on his fellow Dojo Kai members shoulder.

"Cero Miedo…vamos a hacerles pagar , hermano" _(No Fear…we will make them pay, brother)_ Pentagon reassured Jack, who nodded and started to slice his own forehead with the broken shard of glass as he winced and gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to block out the pain as he felt blood gush from his forehead.

Dojo Kai were certainly not finished with the Trios Champions and they were determined not to disappoint their master again. Both Jack and Pentagon were ready to take out the Trios Champions through ways that they would feel hardest.

The families of Ivelisse, Angelico and Son of Havoc would have to pay the price for the Trios Champions foiling the sacrifice of Ivelisse. There were no limits to how far Dojo Kai would go for their master and that made them two of the most dangerous combatants in the Lucha Underground Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This is the 4** **th** **instalment of No Fear and I know what you're thinking** _'But Jason, how can you possibly make this more intense than the last part?'_

 **Which is a very good and valid question so the simple answer is that I am not going to make it more intense that the last part because I believe that you can't keep upping the ante after every episode because then I'd be out of ideas pretty quickly so I'm making this the in ring debut of Jack Kustom the week after he and Pentagon messed up on sacrificing Ivelisse and Jack still has the scar from when he cut himself open to punish himself for failing his and Pentagon's master.**

 **This won't be AS bad as the other parts but put yourself in the shoes of Famous B, Jack's opponent during this and seeing all the shit that Jack's done.**

The opening riffs of Thrill Switch by Cut One hit the PA system as the fans and believers in the Lucha Underground temple instantly went into boos as the newest member of Dojo Kai, Jack Kustom prepared to make his in ring debut, Jack came down the steps with Pentagon Junior in tow. The 21 year old Englishman from the North-East of the country was wearing black trunks with the number '0' on the back in white and black and the word 'Fear' under it in white. Showing the catchphrase that Pentagon Junior had, which was also the mantra of Dojo Kai, only the British Jack had it in English.

The crew-cutted young man also had black knee-pads with black, old school wrestling boots as he swaggered down to the ring with his usual bravado and arrogance, none of his psychopathic streak that he showed against Ivelisse had made itself present yet as Melissa Santos announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the Lucha Underground temple, from Newcastle, England, weighing in at 215 pounds, he represents Dojo Kai and being accompanied to the ring by Pentagon Junior. He is Jack Kustom!"

Jack smirked as he slid into the ring and wrapped his arm around Melissa Santos with a slimy smirk on his admittedly good looking face as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and as soon as he let go, Melissa exited the ring as quickly as she could, she obviously hadn't forgotten what Pentagon tried to do to her.

Jack's opponent, The Famous B, who Pentagon Junior had defeated previously, wasn't exactly confident as the bell rang, however he came at Jack charging only for the British young man to hit a vicious spin kick right to the ribs of Famous B that sent the man in a doubled up position.

Jack smirked and hit a crisp European uppercut, with his face having a bandage on his forehead from when he cut himself open as punishment for failing the master of Dojo Kai, Jack seemed a lot more laidback than he was with Ivelisse as he hit a series of knee-strikes to the Famous B as he called out to the booing fans in his thick British accent. " _This_ is The Famous B? More like the Famous D…for Dead!" Jack laughed and flipped the booing Temple fans off before hitting a snap suplex.

However Jack suddenly rolled through, deadlifted Famous B up for another suplex before kipping up to his feet and bowing arrogantly as the arrogant and unmasked member of Dojo Kai smugly swaggered over to see Melissa Santos as he winked at her and called out "Call me babe, how about I show you No Fear in the bedroom" as Melissa looked repulsed as Jack seemed offended as he suddenly exited the ring and stormed over to Santos as he got in her face as he could be heard shouting "Got a problem with me?! I'm trying to be civil here you rude bitch!"

However the Famous B wouldn't take that as he ran off the ropes and aimed for a Suicide Dive only for, when his body was halfway through the ropes, Famous B got nailed in the face when Jack hit an Angelico style bicycle knee strike as the arrogant Brit cupped his hand to his ear and embraced the boos he got before he blew a kiss to Melissa and went "Call me luv" in his British accent before he looked at a groaning and obviously annoyed and unamused Pentagon. It was very easy to see Dojo Kai as a more dark and psychopathic version of Angelico and Son of Havoc with the playboy pretty boy and the more serious masked man.

Jack smirked and rolled into the ring as he arrogantly brushed his boot across Famous B's face before he started to viciously knee the man in the face only for when Jack was pulled off by the referee, Jack shoved the man down and screamed out "Don't you fucking touch me! Touch me again and I'll tear your head off you son of a bitch!"

Jack suddenly span around and got popped in the mouth by Famous B as the fans started to cheer for the underdog to upset Jack in his in ring debut, however when B ran off the ropes, Jack bolted forward and hit a vicious kick to his ribs as he held his jaw. The Geordie of Lucha Underground seemed to be a lot more pissed off than he was before as he angrily started to lay into Famous B with kicks, forearms, uppercuts, knee strikes and straight punches against the ropes as Jack backed up and started to laugh at the Lucha Underground fans booing the hell out of him.

Jack waited for Famous B to pull himself back up as Jack suddenly hoisted the man up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry as he dropped him down in a Go To Sleep fashion, but instead of Famous B's face hitting Jack's knee, Jack fell to the mat and hit a shin kick instead, like a fireman's carry into a soccer kick as Jack hit his finishing move that he dubbed _'Dojo Kai Driver'_

It was obvious that Jack had the match in the bag but he decided to send a message to the Trios Champions as he hoisted Famous B up for a crucifix bomb before charging towards the corners and hitting Angelico's _Fall Of Angels_ finisher; however the Brit wasn't done as he looked at a laughing menacingly Pentagon, who was enjoying Jack beating Famous B to a pulp and was enjoying his unmasked 'brother' mocking the trios champions.

Jack climbed to the top rope and called out "Beat this Son of Havoc" as he flew through the air and hit a beautiful shooting star press, driving his 215 pound body right into Famous B's ribs but instead of letting go, Jack kept his weight onto Famous B's body, rolled onto his back and locked in Ivelisse's guillotine choke finisher as Famous B tapped out instantly.

"Here is your winner, Jack Kustom!" Melissa Santos remarked as Jack angrily yanked his arm out of the referee's grasp and suddenly grabbed Famous B's arm before looking at Pentagon, who was grinning under his mask and face-paint as Jack grabbed the arm of Famous B and fell back, hitting the same lethal arm-breaker that Pentagon Junior had used before; Hinting that this move was a tactic that **all** Dojo Kai students knew.

Jack and Pentagon both stood over Famous B and laughed as Jack suddenly rolled out of the ring and snatched the microphone from Melissa Santos and rolling back into the ring as he looked at the camera with a cocky grin on his face before brushing his hair, in a way Angelico did, just to mock the tall South African as he looked to Pentagon before saying "Not bad for a Brit eh Pent?" as Pentagon chuckled and gave the 'Okay' sign with his hands as Jack laughed before looking dead into the camera "Ivelisse…Son of Havoc…Angelico! You three stooges have made a mockery of the trios division, bickering like school kids, arguing and arguing over the slightest thing. You're not on the same page, hell, you guys aren't even in the same damn library as the other and **that** is where you three fuck up. You get lucky and to beat Dojo Kai, even if you guys technically have the numbers advantage is gonna take a lot more than luck. Me and my brother here are _not_ going to let you guys make a mockery of us again" Jack stated seriously before he leaned against the ropes and said with a chuckle.

"Hey Havoc, how's your kid doing? Angelico…mate, is Ivelisse still shitting herself and waking up at with a cold sweat at one in the morning, the baddest bitch in the building crying and wanting her mummy like a 10 year old after a nightmare. Ivelisse, you are all talk, I showed you last week that your bravado is nothing when you have Dojo Kai ready to sacrifice you and I _**would**_ say that you trying to keep up your arrogance and cockiness would turn me on…and believe me it did" Jack shuddered to the disgust of the crowd but he looked over to Melissa Santos.

"But Melissa…oh sweet Melissa Santos, god you're beautiful" Jack grinned as Pentagon laughed behind him before Jack looked to his best friend and mouthed that he should stay back as Jack rolled out of the ring and went to hand the microphone back to Melissa. However when Melissa grabbed the microphone, Jack suddenly grabbed Melissa and planted a snog on her as he pulled away and laughed as Melissa back-peddled in fear as Pentagon rolled out of the ring and, knowing what he did to Melissa when he tried to break her arm, the masked original member of Dojo Kai blew a kiss to the terrified ring announcer as Jack called out to the booing crowd,

"Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This is the fifth instalment of No Fear and this is the same episode of when Jack beat The Famous B and creeped on the ever adorable Melissa Santos; this is based after that where Jack decides to try to advance on Melissa; the similar way he did to Ivelisse in his debut appearance.**

 **I own nobody apart from Jack of course; make sure you guys enjoy this and don't forget to review this and I just hope you like the direction my two fics have gone.**

Melissa Santos, the ring announcer who rarely ventured into the office of one Dario Cueto, was standing in front of her boss with a look of annoyance and fear at the Dojo Kai members terrifying her as Dario seemed quite amused by the whole thing as the slimy owner of Lucha Underground chuckled before saying with a crooked grin.

"I don't know why you're so nervous. I've spoken to Dojo Kai before and they both seem like pleasant gentlemen, I personally think that you were impolite by spurning Mr. Kustom's attempt at trying to be with you. I think you should give him another chance"

Melissa looked at Dario, she did try to be impartial but with Pentagon threatening to break her arm a while ago and Jack forcing a kiss onto her after he defeated Famous B "With all due respect Mr. Cueto; I believe that Jack Kustom and Pentagon Junior are a danger-"

"That is the point" Dario said with a smile as he rested his elbows onto the table and said with a sadistic enthusiasm " _That_ is precisely why I love Dojo Kai. I have no control over my talent in my temple, I only provide the arena and the paychecks…now if you please; I have other things to do"

"But-" Melissa tried to speak only for Dario to sigh and stand up before he calmly asked a simple question "Would you like to meet my relative Mantanza?"

Hearing that caused Melissa's eyes to turn as wide as saucers as Dario grinned at how uncomfortable he was making the adorable ring announcer as Melissa nervously stammered "Thank you Mr. Cueto" as Dario nodded "Pleasure's all mine my dear…I still think you should give consideration to Mr. Kustom. I know plenty of women who would hang off of him"

As Melissa discreetly rolled her eyes she exited Dario's office and since she was so unused to being backstage, she tried to remember how to get back to the ring to do her announcing duties, as she walked through the dusty and dirty hallways, she suddenly noticed one of the fluorescent lights flicker on and off as she looked up and then when she looked back to walk a head she saw the shadowy silhouette of someone.

"Hello?" Melissa asked as with every flicker of the light that sent the hallway into darkness, everytime the light went back on the shadowy figure was closer and closer to her until it was obvious that the figure was one Jack Kustom.

"Hello honey" Jack smiled in his thick British accent as Melissa yelped as she tried to remain professional "What are you doing here?" she asked, nervous of what the unpredictable and yet admittedly handsome member of Dojo Kai would do to her as the young, crew-cutted man simply said.

"Hold on Melissa, I'm not here to break your arm like my boy Pentagon is…I treat people better than that; but you've been really hurting my feelings, you've not been responding to any of my tweets" as he started to place his hand on her shoulder as Melissa stammered "Well; I don't have time to-"

" **Don't give me that shit!** " Jack snapped out angrily "The one thing you do _**not**_ do to me is ignore me! The last girlfriend I had who ignored me, I broke her arm and then I burned her fucking house to the ground! You do not ignore me!" Jack quietly threatened as Melissa nodded; she was terrified as Jack suddenly switched back to being polite and affable "Sorry about that…I just get so angry when people ignore me; you can understand that right?"

Melissa tried to walk past Jack only for Jack to tighten his grip on her shoulder "Don't leave yet Mel"

"It's Melissa" Melissa corrected firmly as she pulled herself away from Jack "Look, I have to go and do my job okay!" as Jack smirked before condescendingly saying "I don't appreciate that tone of voice Melissa."

"Well I'm sorry, now please let me get through" Jack nodded and let Melissa get through but as she walked past Jack gave a firm spank to her rump as Melissa span on her heel as she tried her best not to blow her top, especially since she wasn't trained "What? You've got a nice arse." Jack started to stroke her long, brunette hair as Melissa tried to get away once again; Jack suddenly grabbed her by her hair and shoved her up against the wall.

"Lookie here, I'm sick of not getting any respect around here. You go and tell the Lucha Underground fans, those stupid fucking wankers, that Dojo Kai are taking over and that if you don't want to be sacrificed, you better start respecting us…so when I message you, you answer, when I talk to you, you answer back and-"

"Go to hell!" Melissa finally snapped as she slapped Jack right in the face and sprinted off as fast as she could as Jack screamed out with psychopathic enragement _**"NOT MY FACE! YOU MOTHERFUCKING FENCE-JUMPING BITCH!"**_

Melissa span around in a panic as she rounded a corner as she could see Jack sprinting after her, she burst through a door and found the former trios champions, Ivelisse, Son of Havoc and Angelico as Melissa looked at the three and blabbered in a panic.

"Woah, calm down Santos" Ivelisse stated, trying to calm the on the verge of tears Melissa down as Havoc asked "What's got you so shook up?"

"J-Jack Kustom, he's going to kill me, look, could maybe one of you guys take me back to the ring, I don't come back here often?" as Havoc said "Sure, follow me Mel, Havoc, Ivey, take care of that psycho bastard…save some for me, I'm gonna make that son of a bitch feel fear after he traumatised my daughter"

"Got it" Angelico stated as he and Ivelisse sprinted off, well Ivelisse limped off; her leg still wasn't the best as she called out angrily "Wait for me Angel man!"

 _Meanwhile with Havoc and Melissa_

"So…are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Havoc asked as he walked down with a still understandably shaken Melissa as the ring announcer of Lucha Underground sighed "Yeah; I guess I'll be fine" as Havoc suddenly noticed that Melissa had a red mark on her shoulder from when Jack grabbed a hold of it as he asked.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Kustom…I don't know if I'll be able to announce those two lunatics anymore" Melissa whimpered as Havoc sighed and said gently "Look; just go and do your job, you're good at it and if Pentagon or Kustom ever touch you again, I'll be making a beeline for those two psycho thugs…trust me" Havoc said as Melissa whimpered but smiled slightly before throwing her arms around Havoc in a hug "Thank you so much, all three of you, between you and me, I'm pulling for you to win those Trios titles back from the Disciples of Death"

Before Havoc could respond, Melissa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek of his mask before she thanked him and bounded off, with Melissa hoping that Havoc, Ivelisse and Angelico made Dojo Kai pay for all their wrong-doings.

"Wait" Havoc called out as Melissa turned around and said "You can't let yourself be bullied around by those two thugs. Maybe I could train you?"

"Well why can't all three of you train me?" Melissa mentioned hypothetically as Havoc snickered "Believe me; being with Ivelisse is like being with my daughter. Only she's more mature" Havoc laughed at the expense of his former girlfriend as Melissa cutely giggled before heading off to continue her ring announcing duties.

 _Meanwhile_

"Come on, how can we not find this punk-ass?" Ivelisse grumbled angrily as she peeked through doorways and tried to find where the psychopathic young man was as Angelico just scoffed "You know; just when you think those two couldn't sink any lower, they some-how manage it" as Angelico turned the corner, they suddenly say a message scrawled onto the wall that read.

' _Angelico, Ivelisse and Son of Havoc…You guys don't have the trios titles but that's okay. Who needs gold when you have sacrifices; We are Dojo Kai, We Never Die…Zero Fear!'_

"That's creative" Ivelisse scoffed as suddenly they heard Jack's thick British accent behind them as he said to the two bickering young babyfaces "Thanks; very moving piece isn't it" but when they turned around the Geordie of Dojo Kai was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is the continuation of No Fear; we're on Chapter 6 now guys! :D I know we've just had Ultimate Lucha (I HOPE TO GOD WE GET A SECOND SEASON) and all that but this is a kinda separate thing; a different version of LU; like Team Havoc lost the trios titles a few chapters ago whereas they just recently lost them in reality and in this version, the master of Dojo Kai will be more ambiguous although I did mark the fuck out when I found out that Vampiro was Pentagon Juniors master.**

 **This is more to do with me exercising my creative license and I kinda plan to have more and more members of Dojo Kai; as if Jack and Pentagon weren't dangerous on their own they're gonna have some more members. I own nobody apart from Jack Kustom.**

 **I also didn't want Team Havoc to appear weak here, but I viewed it as the numbers advantage of Dojo Kai having more than 3 members. But at least Angelico, Havoc and Ivelisse didn't give up without a fight.**

Jack Kustom and Pentagon knelt in front of the shrine of their master; they hadn't really done as well as they had hoped with their attempts to sacrifice Team Havoc and that fact wasn't sitting well with their master.

"Do you think we'll be in trouble?" Jack asked in his British accent as Pentagon mumbled his prayers in Spanish before looking to his unmasked, British associate and simply said "él sólo piensa que necesitamos ayuda" _(he just thinks we need help)_ as Jack scoffed "Do we need any help?" that caused Pentagon Junior to glare at his younger and crew-cutted English tag team partner.

"estás cuestionando nuestro maestro!?" _(You're questioning our master?!)_

"¿Por qué no ver su tono?!" _(Why not watch your tone?!)_ Jack angrily snapped out as he stood up as Pentagon did the same as they started to argue with each-other in Spanish but suddenly the flickering fluorescent light exploded, shocking two Dojo Kai members and causing them to look up to the shrine of their master as they both bowed before kneeling.

"A thousand apologies, master" Jack mentioned as he switched to Spanish as he looked to Pentagon "lo siento; hermano" _(I am sorry, brother)_ as Pentagon silently nodded in a way that showed he accepted Jack's apology.

Suddenly the door opened as Jack and Pentagon both took up a fighting stance, however there dukes dropped when they saw a young woman with red hair and a black crop-top that read 'Dojo Kai' and some blue jeans. The young woman was followed by a larger man who's built was similar to that of Rhyno, with long dark blonde hair and a matching beard and moustache combo.

They were followed by a young and tall man with long black hair and an impressive beard who was wearing black trackpants and some sneakers with no upper-body shirt; the girl with red-head smiled as she latched onto the track-pants wearing man as another man entered, who looked older than the other two men but not by much, he had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with a similar beard to the stockiest man in the group and finally there was a bald headed man with a big, bushy beard wearing some steak-punk style goggles with the phrase burned onto his body _'Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear'_

Jack and Pentagon both smiled at the new arrivals as they suddenly started to hug and greet the new members as Jack looked to the red-head and the man in trackpants "Kay Lee Ray, good to see ya' petal" before turning to the man that KLR was latched onto and high fived him "Stevie Boy; never thought I'd see ya' here in Boyle Heights my son" as Jack used Geordie lingo to greet the fellow Englishman.

Jack then turned to the stockier man and embraced him in a hug "Wolfgang…brother; great to see ya'. Dojo Kai needs all the help we can get, sorry about this being on short notice"

The stocky man just smiled and said in a Scottish accent "No big deal Jack, when it comes to our Dojo Kai brethren, we're always on call" as Jack then looked at the pony-tail sporting man before grinning "BT Gunn; dude, you better be a sick as ever you sick, glorious bastard!" as the two men laughed before Jack went over to the bald-headed man.

"Chris Motherfuckin' Renfrew…you sick, psychopathic, bald-headed bastard" as he got nose to nose with the bald-headed man and suddenly hugged him tightly as Chris chuckled and patted Jack on the shoulder before Jack and Pentagon stood before the other members of the Dojo Kai since Jack and Pentagon knew Lucha Underground more than their comrades.

Jack grinned as he picked up a cricket bat with the phrase 'Zero Fear' scrawled on the wood texture in white as he and Pentagon looked to Stevie Boy, BT Gunn, Kay Lee Ray, Wolfgang and Chris Renfew as Pentagon called out "Cero Miedo!" _(Zero Fear)_ as the others nodded as the new Dojo Kai made their way to the ring to get revenge on Ivelisse, Son of Havoc and Angelico for embarrassing their dojo and their master.

 _In the ring_

"Here are your winners Angelico, Ivelisse and Son of Havoc!" announced Melissa Santos with enthusiasm in her voice, she was still grateful for Havoc, Ivelisse and Havoc helping her escape from the disturbing and psychopathically obsessed Jack Kustom.

As the fans cheered and the trio seemed to be warming up to each-other as Havoc smiled at Ivelisse, who just smiled slightly in response as she gave a slight nudge to Angelico as she pointed over to a smiling Melissa Santos.

"Wow, wow, wow" the voice of Jack Kustom was heard over the PA system as the former trios champions looked up as Melissa Santos' eyes went wide as Jack Kustom, Pentagon Junior, Wolfgang, Chris Renfew, Kay Lee Ray, Stevie Boy and BT Gunn all started to make their way down the stairs, the fans who had seen Jack and Pentagon introducing the other members of Dojo Kai all booed the group of thugs who were all as pathologically devoted to their unseen and unknown master.

"I don't know if you three know who these guys are? They're my Dojo Kai mates from the UK. May I introduce you to Wolfgang, the toughest son of a bitch in all of the UK scene. Kay Lee Ray, not only a hardcore daredevil but a gorgeous young woman too; Stevie Boy, the most underrated wrestler in Europe, BT Gunn, the most sadistic wanker ever to appear in front of you yankee trash and finally we have the evil genius himself…Chris Renfrew." Jack said as the entire Dojo Kai surrounded the ring as Angelico, Ivelisse and Havoc realised they had nowhere to run.

Not that they planned to run anyway as Havoc and Angelico both sprinted forward and performed stereo tope con giros, with Havoc landing on Jack, Pentagon and Stevie Boy and Angelico landing on BT Gunn, Wolfgang and Chris Renfrew as the fans chanted "Lucha!" like they often did as Ivelisse wielded her crutches and acted as lookout in the ring with her broken ankle.

Havoc started to pummel Jack for his stalker like advances on Melissa Santos only for the Englishman to shove the masked man from the Open Road away before smashing him with a vicious European Uppercut as he and Pentagon held Havoc's head against the turnbuckle as Stevie Boy spat right at Havoc to boos before smashing the bearded biker with a superkick, sandwiching Havoc's head between th e ring post and Stevie's foot.

" **Havoc!"** Ivelisse screamed out in legitimate concern for her former boyfriend as with Angelico, the South African was fighting off Chris Renfrew, BT Gunn and Wolfgang, however, the devious Kay Lee Ray lifted her leg up and punted Angelico right in his groin to loud boos as Wolfgang backed up and ran through Angelico with a Rhyno style gore that sent the South African stud flying back and getting folded up like an accordion.

Ivelisse realised that she was all alone as she limped on her crutches as all the Dojo Kai members stared at her with sick smiles on their faces as Ivelisse suddenly called out challengingly "Come on you punk-ass bitches! You don't scare me!" Ivelisse hollered as she used her crutches to stop Wolfgang, Renfew and BT Gunn from entering the ring, but when she turned around, Jack Kustom nailed Ivelisse right in the ribs with his cricket bat before delivering another punishing shot to her back.

With all the Dojo Kai members pouncing on Ivelisse like a pack of dogs, the fans started to boo and jeer as loudly as they could as Stevie Boy waited for Ivelisse to get yanked up before smashing her with a superkick as Kay Lee Ray smirked and grabbed Ivelisse in a Gory Special position before screaming out in a Scottish accent "Dojo Kai! Never Dies! Zero Fear!" as she sat down and sent Ivelisse face first into the mat; however the worst was yet to come as BT Gunn pulled a halo of barbed wire out of his jacket and placed it on Ivelisse's head as the nearly unconscious Ivelisse was still fighting as Jack Kustom hopped onto the second rope with his cricket bat, with the intent of landing on Ivelisse's already broken leg.

However before he could do so, Havoc and Angelico pulled themselves into the ring, Angelico ducked a clothesline from Wolfgang, lifted his legs up and hit the bicycle knee strike on Jack Kustom that sent the young man tumbling to the outside of the ring. Havoc meanwhile sent Pentagon Junior packing with a bicycle kick to the face of the original Dojo Kai member before the rest of Dojo Kai members exited the ring, not because they were beaten but because they wanted to check on their comerades.

"Hold it right there"

The voice of Dario Cueto caused the Believers to boo even more as the owner of the Temple stood by his office with a smirk on his face "Dojo Kai; I am impressed…you brought the violence to my temple and now you have more of you. I have an idea for next week…it will be Angelico, Ivelisse and Son of Havoc vs." Dario stopped and bellowed out.

" _Every member of Dojo Kai in a 3 on 7 handicap match and to make that match more interesting it will be No Disqualification and falls count anywhere!"_

As Dario laughed sadistically as Dojo Kai had psychopathic, blood thirsty smiles on their faces as Angelico and Havoc made sure Ivelisse was okay, but as bad as this was, she knew it wasn't as bad as nearly being burned alive by Jack and Pentagon. Nothing Dojo Kai could do would top that.

At least, Team Havoc _ **hoped**_ that was the case.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Listen, I'm sorry that this handicap match between the entire Dojo Kai comprised of Pentagon, Jack, Kay Lee Ray, Stevie Boy, Wolfgang, Chris Renfew and BT Gunn taking on Team Havoc may seem like a glorified squash and that's only because there's a 7 on 1 advantage and if Team Havoc can defeat those odds it would make the entire Dojo Kai look like a more intimidating Spirit Squad.**

 **So logically Team Havoc have no chance of winning but these three crazy motherfucker's don't give a shit and it doesn't matter if it's 7 on 3 or 700 on 3 they're still going to fight. Like Havoc said in their sit down interview with Vamprio** _ **"The three of us might not like each other. But we fight"**_ **so this is like a kamikaze charge for Team Havoc; like they're saying** _ **'If we're going down then the entire Dojo Kai is coming with us'**_ **I also think Ivelisse's leg is healed since it is in real life but she brought her crutches because when you're going against seven psychopathic thugs then you've gotta take any advantage you can.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this because I'm not really sure how I'm going to top this. Review, Enjoy, No Fear ;)**

"The following lucha is a 7 on 3, no holds barred, falls count anywhere, handicap match introducing first, from The Dojo Kai Dojo in Japan. They are Pentagon Jr; Jack Kustom; Kay Lee Ray; Stevie Boy; Wolfgang; BT Gunn and Chris Renfew. They are Dojo Kai!" Melissa Santos announced as the Temple believers instantly started to boo loudly as Thrill Switch hit the PA system as the 7 members of Dojo Kai started to walk down the steps. Jack Kustom was carrying his cricket bat, Stevie Boy was carrying a kendo stick, Kay Lee Ray was wielding a steel pipe, Wolfgang was unarmed by as he got to the ringside area; he went under the ring and slid a table under the ropes.

Chris Renfrew was carrying another kendo stick and BT Gunn was wielding a baseball bat while Pentagon wasn't carrying any weapons, instead he lead the 7 man (and woman in the case of Kay Lee Ray) strong army into battle as he prayed to the master that all of Dojo Kai served under as the Dojo Kai threw their weapons into the ring and threw up the Zero Fear sign as the fans booed the psychopathic and depraved heels.

"And there opponents, they are the team of Ivelisse, Angelico and Son of Havoc!" Melissa announced as Jack narrowed his eyes and glared at the announcer, who still remembered what hell Jack tried to put her through. However the former trios champions sprinted down the steps as fast as they could to meet all 7 members of Dojo Kai to get some retribution for what they attempted to do to Ivelisse; Angelico slid into the ring and used his long legs to hit his signature knee strike right to Pentagon Jr only to get hit right in the back with a cricket bat from Jack. Son of Havoc springboarded into the ring on the top rope and took down BT Gunn and Stevie Boy only for Kay Lee Ray to smash the masked man in the ribs with her steel pipe and Ivelisse smashed Kay Lee Ray and then Wolfgang with her crutches only for the sadistic Chris Renfrew to turn the small Latina inside out with a clothesline.

As the Dojo Kai stood over the trios champions, chants of _'Team Havoc'_ filled the Temple as the Dojo Kai members laughed and mocked the booing fans as they started to slap them around; with Jack lifting the taller Angelico up and driving him down with a brutal powerbomb as Wolfgang ran off the ropes before hitting a impactful seated senton onto Angelico as the long-haired Glaswegian used his body to his advantage as the fans booed. Son of Havoc tried to pull himself up only for Stevie Boy to leap up and drive both boots into the back of the masked biker from 'The Open Road'.

Ivelisse also was starting to pull herself up as Jack strolled over to her and got in her face "Hey, don't think I forgot about you…miss me?" as Ivelisse just narrowed her eyes and slapped Jack right in the face causing the crew-cutted Geordie to stagger back as the fans started the chants of _'Ivelisse'_ as Ivelisse pulled herself up and tried to take a swing at Kustom only for Kay Lee Ray to cut the Puerto Rican off with a superkick to boos from the fans.

"This is what you think of your former trios champions?!" BT Gunn asked with disgust and as if to ask the booing fans if they were serious with their love for Team Havoc as he pulled Angelico's head up to show the crowd his pained face as BT Gunn called out "Well Dojo Kai are here to kill your heroes!" However as BT Gunn was trash-talking the fans, Son of Havoc had pulled himself up, ducked a clothesline from Pentagon, kicked a charging Jack in the stomach before throwing a doubled over Jack right into Pentagon so Pentagon unwillingly had his partner in a DDT position as Havoc ran forward and bicycle kicked Pentagon that caused the masked man to fall onto his back and _that_ set off a chain reaction that caused Pentagon to accidentally spike Jack on his head with a DDT.

With the fans completely in the corner of Team Havoc, Chris Renfrew suddenly blind-sided Havoc from behind and ran off the ropes only for Havoc to send Renfrew over the top rope and to the apron before Havoc suddenly superkicked Renfrew in the face that caused the bald-headed Scot to be dazed on the apron as Stevie Boy suddenly smashed Havoc with a superkick of his own as the track-suit pants wearing young man seemed to be going for his finisher already, a flip piledriver, as Stevie made the Dojo Kai symbol, suddenly Havoc threw the man over only for Stevie to athletically land on his feet but the second that Stevie's feet hit the mat, Angelico hit his running knee strike right to Stevie's face as Renfrew tried to enter back into the fray only for Angelico to launch Stevie into Renfrew that sent the two heels through the ropes and to the outside.

As Jack and Pentagon went to the outside, with Jack still hurting his neck from the DDT as Jack and Pentagon regrouped with Stevie and Chris, however, it seemed like Angelico and Havoc would dive through the ropes, however, to everyone's surprise, Ivelisse ducked under their arms and bolted through the middle rope, taking the four Dojo Kai members on the outside with a suicide dive as Angelico and Havoc's faces dropped as Ivelisse chants filled the Temple as Ivelisse mocked Angelico by brushing her hair out of her face and pouting before looking at the downed Dojo Kai members.

"Hey Dojo Kai…Suck it!" Ivelisse stated with a DX crotch-chop to a loud pop from the fans as Ivelisse smirked proudly as she slid into the ring and grinned to Havoc and Angelico and said "Not bad eh?" However her eyes went wide as the powerhouse Wolfgang nearly decapitated both Angelico and Havoc with a double lariat that turned the two inside out as the Temple went right back to jeers as Wolfgang smirked to Ivelisse, who still didn't back down as the chants of _'Ivelisse'_ once again filled the Temple.

"You want a piece of me punk-ass?!" Ivelisse demanded as Wolfgang just smirked only for Ivelisse to deliver a series of stiff, MMA kicks to Wolfgang before the taller Scotsman shoved Ivelisse away only for the tough-as-nails young woman to smash Wolfgang with her signature Vertigo Kick finisher that sent the big man tumbling backwards as Ivelisse ran forward and enziguried the tall man before finally smashing him with a second Vertigo Kick that finally sent the big man of Dojo Kai over the top rope and to the floor.

Ivelisse span around and suddenly encountered the red-headed Scottish woman known as Kay Lee Ray as KLR aimed a leg sweep at Ivelisse only for Ivelisse to leap over the sweep but when Ivelisse went to KO KLR with her Vertigo Kick, KLR backflipped out range. However Ivelisse suddenly felt people behind her.

It was Jack Kustom, Pentagon, Stevie Boy and Chris Renfrew and they were quite angry that Ivelisse took them all out _and_ told them to 'Suck it' but, before they could lay a hand on Ivelisse. Angelico and Son of Havoc both springboarded in from opposite sides of the ropes and took the four members out with two crossbodies. Angelico took out Jack and Pentagon and Son of Havoc took down Stevie Boy and Renfrew.

"You alright?" Angelico asked as Ivelisse pulled herself away slightly and nodded before saying "Of course I'm alright." Suddenly Angelico got grabbed by BT Gunn and thrown over with a German Suplex as the Scot arrogant kipped up and ducked a big bicycle kick from Havoc that sent Havoc smashing right into Angelico as Gunn grabbed up and drove both of his knees into the ribs of Havoc. Jack Kustom was also slowly pulling himself up, dazed from the crossbody from Angelico, but before he went over to grab Havoc, who was still on BT Gunn's knees, he savagely spin kicked Ivelisse right in the face before spitting on her.

Jack smirked and shook the cobwebs before he ran off the ropes and came down with a Low-Ki style footstomp to the back of Son of Havoc as Stevie Boy came in with a flip senton to the back of Havoc, Pentagon then followed suit with a double knee drop, Renfrew hit a regular senton and a pissed off Wolfgang finished it off with a impactful big splash, sandwiching Havoc between his body and the knees of BT Gunn.

Kay Lee Ray then suddenly grabbed the table that Wolfgang slid into the ring and started to set it up as the other members of Dojo Kai smirked as the fans carried on booing, jeering and chanting for Team Havoc but the 7 on 3 numbers advantage was just too much for the former Trios Champions. Jack laughed as he flipped the Temple fans off before picking up his cricket bat and smashing Angelico in the ribs with it before Pentagon came running in with a big boot to the side of the head as Jack and Pentagon look to the other and smile, Jack hit a spin-kick to Angelico's face while Pentagon sweeped the leg in a Total Elimination high-low style combination.

Kay Lee Ray looked down at Ivelisse, who was just pulling herself up from Jack's spin-kick and punted Ivelisse in the ovaries to boos before getting her in a Gory Bomb position as KLR screamed out in her Scottish accent **"DOJO KAI! NEVER DIES!"** as she dropped Ivelisse right on her face with a Gory Special. However Stevie Boy picked up Ivelisse and got her in a powerbomb position before he did the signature symbol before he spiked Ivelisse on the top of her head with a spike piledrive finisher as the fans' jaws dropped.

While the fans jaws hit the floor, the rest of Dojo Kai laughed and hugged each-other as they stood over Ivelisse's limp body. However the fans saw Angelico and Son of Havoc pulling their battered bodies up and they saw Ivelisse's limp body on the mat and Dojo Kai posing over her and even though the two men hadn't exactly liked Ivelisse at times, that was still uncalled for regardless if Ivelisse was a woman or a man. Havoc reached to the outside of the ring and grabbed a steel chair while Angelico grabbed a kendo stick.

Wolfgang was the first to turn around and get smashed in the ribs by an Angelico kendo stick shots as the fans went ballistic with cheers as chants of _'Team Havoc'_ filled the Temple. Jack then span around and Havoc smashed the young man in his face with a vicious steel chair shot. Pentagon tried to grab a hold of the kendo stick only to be smashed in the head by Havoc with the chair to the cheers of the fans as the rest of Dojo Kai understandably started to retreat.

The booing fans voiced their disproval at the Dojo Kai stable backpedalling from the chair wielding Havoc and the kendo stick wielding Angelico as the fans booed and jeered; however Dojo Kai seemed extremely happy with their work as they looked up to the office of Dario Cueto and saw the owner of Lucha Underground. Even though Dojo Kai were retreating, Dario was clapping and smirking sadistically as he saw that Havoc and Angelico were checking on the knocked out Ivelisse. Dojo Kai had done what he intended for them to do and that was put a chink in the armour of Team Havoc and Dojo Kai were chuckling that their master would be very happy with the destruction they caused.

However Team Havoc were not going to take this lying down. They were going to face Dojo Kai with the mantra _'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'_


	8. Chapter 8 (Prequel)

**Authors Note: This is a prequel thing to No Fear; it features Jack's first sacrifice, of his stepfather ironically, and I also put in a word for word transcript of what my legit stepfather said to me not 5 minutes ago. So the bald-headed bastard finally has some use. I only own Jack and his stepfather. This is what Jack mentioned when he went to sacrifice Ivelisse, which is still the scariest thing I've ever written.**

 **Enjoy, review and all that jazz.**

' _You're 19 years old Jack; start acting like it_

 _One of these days I'm going to jam my fist down your throat_

 _You're a fucking wuss Jack, grow up_

 _Have some self-respect you dickhead'_

That was the last conversation Jack Kustom had ever had with his step dad; the day after that, the 19 year old Englishman had left his Newcastle flat for the Dojo Kai temple in Japan. He had gotten no respect from anyone apart from his mother and a few college friends who were no longer around. Jack was hoping that he'd get some respect in the orient and after years of training; the now 23 year old Jack had been trained with the mysterious and enigmatic 'master' that all the Dojo Kai students pledged undying loyalty to.

The last Dojo Kai initiation test that all graduates had to do to pledge their undying loyalty to the master was to get someone they knew and sacrifice them, Jack had the perfect person in mind. The crew cut sporting Geordie had set up a fake meeting with his step-dad in Japan, where he would sacrifice him and get his own back for all the times that his step-dad made Jack feel like absolute trash.

The Dojo Kai temple itself had a very ancient Samurai temple feel to it, with the traditional roof layout of it looking like a Christmas tree, only more sinister, there was the flag of the Dojo with the kanji of _'Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear'_ ; there was a huge courtyard where the students would train and practice the art of hand to hand combat. However the old school feel was mixed with modern technology, all the students had access to laptops, TVs, video games and their own private living quarters; which was better than some of the students got back in their home countries.

Jack smirked as he sat in his quarters with some fellow UK natives, Wolfgang, Stevie Boy, Kay Lee Ray, Chris Renfrew, BT Gunn and Jack's best friend who hailed from Mexico known as Pentagon Junior. "Okay guys; I can't wait for my cunt of a step-dad to get here, not only am I going to make that bald-headed prick suffer, but I get to become the newest official Dojo Kai member, will you guys be tagging along?" Jack offered as the other unsworn in DK members smirked and nodded.

Suddenly Jack got a text from his step-dad, who still believed he was going for a job interview _'I'm here; where are you?'_ as Jack responded by texting _'Just enter, me and my associates will meet you there and show you to the interview room'_ as Jack smirked and looked to his best friends before saying "Time to get my first sacrifice under my belt" as he stood up and walked out of his quarters with Pentagon, KLR, Stevie, Chris, BT and Wolfgang.

Meanwhile, Jack's step-dad stood in the stone hallways of the Dojo Kai temple, wondering if he'd come all the way to Japan for nothing, he was a lean man with a shaved head and a smart business suit on and a shaved head, he got the shock of his life when he saw his step-son strolling from around a corner with his associates behind him.

"Hi Paddy" Jack smiled "Miss me?" Jack politely extended a handshake, he hope that his stepdad would at least apologise to him for being such a bully as Paddy, or Patrick, looked at the extended hand of his step-son before saying "What the fuck are you doing here? Did you set this up you fucking prick!?"

"Please, look, we just want to-"Jack calmly said only for Patrick to shout at him "Don't you interrupt me you fucking cunt!" as Jack still just smiled calmly and nodded as his step-dad continued to shout at him "You better not have been pranking me, you stupid fucking waste of space, I'm gonna knock you out."

"Go on then" Jack calmly said with a cherry demeanour as his stepdad went to punch him only for Jack to catch his hand, perform a judo takeover that caused his step-dad to land right on his back as Jack had a hold of his arm. "Now, I wouldn't have wanted to do this if you were any good as a step-dad. But since you gave me nothing but grief, I don't really feel bad about this at all" Jack calmly stated, his tone similar to the Phone Guy from Five Nights At Freddy's only with a Geordie accent.

Jack grabbed his step-dad's arm as his step-dad tried to apologise "Look, Jack, I'm sorry okay" as Jack simply scoffed "If you weren't in this position you wouldn't be apologising. I'm going to remember this moment as one of the happiest in my life" as Jack pulled back in the signature Dojo Kai arm-breaker fashion as he felt his step-dad's arm snap and break like a twig.

As his step-dad screamed in pain, Jack calmly crotched down and smiled cheerfully "Now it's time to take you to the interview room…only it's my interview, with my master, he's more of a father than you'll ever be. Now come on Paddy, he's got more students to see." Jack sighed as he kicked his downed step-dad in the ribs as Wolfgang viciously yanked the screaming middle aged man up.

"Now this is where I've been for four years, the Dojo Kai dojo; it's a lovely place; we've got everything, we've got technology and martial arts know-how. But as I found out; it has something more important…a family; it's given me a sense of respect, attention and love that you have never given me." Jack said as he entered the room where the Dojo Kai 'master' was.

The room in question was dark and cold with the phrase 'Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear' on the wall in white letters; there was an open casket in the centre of the room and a big shrine to their nameless and faceless master; Jack walked to the end of the room and started to pray in Spanish and English to his master as Wolfgang started to bound Jack's stepdad so he couldn't run or fight back.

"Now" Jack smiled as his former tormentor was thrown to his feet "The roles are quite reversed aren't they Patrick? You're not so mouthy anymore are you?" Jack smiled as he patronisingly patted his step-dad on the head before giving him a swift series of boots to the ribs as he pulled the bloodied and broken armed Paddy up and calmly said to him.

"It's ironic. You've obviously never heard of the phrase _'Treat others like you want to be treated'_ well I have something I wanted to say to you in response to what you said to me the day before I finally left that hell-hole I called home" Jack smirked and cleared his throat before rearing back and spitting right in his step-dad's face.

" **FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER YOU BALD-HEADED SON OF A BITCH!"** Jack suddenly psychopathically screamed out as he started to kick and punch his injured step-dad as he let out all of the anger and rage for the verbal torment his step-dad put Jack through as Jack, with blood all over his hands, stepped back and smiled when he saw his step-dad was still conscious.

"Sorry about that. Had to get that off my chest" Jack said with a cheerful chuckle as he grabbed his barely conscious step-dad and threw him into the open casket before saying "You're going to be a sacrifice to my new master. The master of the Dojo Kai; to be honest I wanted to kill you anyway so at least I get something out if it" Jack laughed as he whistled casually before coming back with a canister of gasoline.

Jack hummed to himself as he poured the contents into the casket and all over his panicking step-father as Jack emptied the contents he snapped out "Dojo Kai! Never Dies! Zero Fear!" as he slammed the lid shut and locked it before lighting a match and dropping it into a small hole in the casket, burning his step-dad alive as Jack bowed before his master and started to laugh psychopathically as he heard his step-dad scream and perish inside the casket.

It didn't matter now though; he had a new family in Dojo Kai. He would now be prepared to do anything for his master and little did Jack know, in a few months' time he would be in Boyle Heights with his best friend Pentagon Junior to show America how Dojo Kai operated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: This is the ninth instalment of No Fear; this involves the end of LU where it shows someone in a pick-up truck tailing Fenix. The idea I have is that that person is Jack and the truck was what he bought with his sacrificed step-fathers money. I only own Jack and I hope you guys like this and I'm really interested in hearing your feedback. This is based on the aftermath of Ultimate Lucha and this is like Jack basically tailing Fenix to get the Gift of The Gods trophy for Dojo Kai's master.**

"Estoy harto de esperar a que este imbécil para salir" _(I'm sick of waiting for this moron to go)_ Jack Kustom said as he sat inside his 1980s gold Chevy pick-up truck as he talked to Pentagon on the phone as the Geordie member of Dojo Kai casually surfed radio stations in his truck as he waited for Fenix to exit them temple; the plan was that Jack would tail Fenix and on his way back to Mexico, Jack would run Fenix off the road and steal his Gift of the Gods trophy to bring it back to Dojo Kai.

Suddenly Jack heard the roar of an engine as the young man placed a cowboy hat over his eyes so Fenix wouldn't be suspicious. Jack smirked as he saw Fenix's gold Pontiac Trans-Am pulling in front of Jack as the unmasked member of Dojo Kai grinned "The Fenix has left the nest…do they have nests?" Jack questioned himself as he started his truck up and tailed Fenix from a distance so he didn't draw too much attention to himself.

"Yeah, we're entering Mexico" Jack mentioned to his English speaking Dojo Kai members over the phone as he entered the country legally under the guise of a tourist and it seemed like Fenix hadn't realised the truck had been following him for hours as the two vehicles drove down an empty stretch of black-top with the Mexican sunrise beating down on the vehicles windscreens as the dust and sand on the opposite sides of the tarmac was getting swept up.

Jack noticed that Fenix pulled his car up to a dusty Mexican gas station to fill up and Jack also realised that he needed to do the same so he pulled his pick-up behind Fenix, kept his cowboy hat and sunglasses on and started to fill his pick-up truck up as the masked Gift of the Gods winner looked at the Geordie Dojo Kai member, who looked back to him and flashed him a toothy grin as he tipped his cowboy hat before he finished filling up his pick-up truck before strolling to pay for it. Jack whistled calmly and payed for gas as he thanked the woman behind the counter in Spanish as he intentionally bumped into Fenix's shoulder as Jack spoke in his Geordie accent that instantly made Fenix's ears perk up.

"Watch where you're going mate" as Fenix looked to Jack as Jack returned the look, the masked babyface instantly knew it was Jack despite the fact Jack was wearing sunglasses and a cowboy hat as Fenix also paid for his gas and walked out to the gas station forecourt as Jack cheerfully tipped his hat before getting into his Chevy pick-up as Fenix got into his Trans-Am.

The two were sitting in their vehicles and waiting for one of them to make the first move, Fenix's hands were grasped tightly on the steering wheel as Jack drummed his hands on the steering wheel as Fenix looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the smirking Jack before Fenix suddenly stomped on the accelerator as his Trans-Am tore off as Jack's pick-up truck sped off after him. "Come on then amigo" Jack said to himself as the speedometers climbed to over 100 down the Mexican desert high-way.

Fenix looked in the rear-view mirror and was surprised to see the old truck catching up as Jack rammed the back of the Trans-Am with Jack's 2 tonne pick-up having the strength advantage between the two vehicles as Fenix slammed on the breaks to try and wreck the larger truck only for Jack to swerve off the road and onto the desert sand by the road as the large pick-up swerved back onto the road as he stomped on the gas and caught up to Fenix. Jack smirked as he got along-side Fenix and knocked the Pontiac off the roads as Fenix fought to stay on the road as the two vehicles started to scrape paint as Jack called out from the open window to Fenix.

"No Fear motherfucker!" as Jack flipped Fenix the bird before using his huge truck to smash the increasingly battered Trans-Am off the road as Fenix's car span out and the side of the Trans-Am smashed right into a highway marker; caving in the door and smashing the windscreen as Fenix pulled himself out of the wreck of his car as Jack casually pulled his truck up and stepped out as he still had his shades and cowboy hat on. "Alright motherfucker?" Jack asked and caught a punch from the injured Fenix and STO'ed the masked man to the desert sand as he grabbed Fenix's arm and called out "Dojo Kai, Never Dies, No Fear!" as Jack performed the signature Dojo Kai armbreaker as he broke the arms of the Gift of the Gods champion.

As Fenix screamed in pain, Jack rummaged through Fenix's car while casually chatting to Fenix "This is a really nice ride dude, shame I had to wreck it" Jack smiled and kicked a screaming Fenix in the ribs before pulling out the Gift of the Gods belt before brushing the sand from his attire and kicked the sand over the body of Fenix before heading to his truck and driving off leaving the Gift of the Gods Champion without his car and without his championship; that now was in the circle of the feared Dojo Kai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: This is a kinda light-hearted part of No Fear; It's 10 chapters old! Well it** _ **STARTED**_ **light-hearted anyway. I mentioned how Havoc has a daughter and wife in my series and I like to imagine that in the end of Ultimate Lucha, Angelico, Ivelisse and Havoc are just heading to see Havoc's family. In fact it's the only time that all three of them get a long, considering how bickering Angelico and Ivelisse are. This features quite a bit of cuteness between Angelico and Ivey. They're just so adorable! I don't own anyone in this piece but I do own the idea. Enjoy and review and all that jazz.**

"Honey, I'm home" Havoc smiled as he entered his house as he instantly got rushed by his ecstatic daughter, who had long brown hair and an adorably cute face that Havoc's wife boasted came from him. Havoc's daughter was around 10 years old and she was a huge wrestling fan, his wife was less into the profession of her husband but she respected that he was doing what he loved _and_ she spent a lot of time watching Lucha Underground and getting excited whenever Angelico came on the screen, which always got a chuckle from the bearded biker.

"Daddy!" Ashley called out excited as she hugged her father as he took off his signature black mask now that he was in the confines of his own home as Havoc smiled and ruffled up his daughters hair as the two hugged only for suddenly Angelico's South African accent to catch Ashley's attention.

"Hey? Don't we get a hug?" Angelico asked as he and Ivelisse smiled and stood in the door-way as Ashley's eyes widened as she gave her dad a final huge hug before running over to greet her father's trios partners "Uncle Angel, Auntie Ivey" Ashley squealed happily as she threw her arms around the two, that caused Angelico and Ivelisse to chuckle and return the hug, one of the few things that the two agreed on was that Havoc's family were amazing.

"Hey honey" Havoc's wife April strolled up to her husband and gave him a big kiss to finally see him back home "Welcome home Havoc" April smiled, she had long brunette hair and a curvy figure, the best way one could describe her was that she resembled a taller and slightly thicker built Melissa Santos. However the second she saw Angelico she said to Havoc "Why can't you look like him?" to joke her husband as Havoc mentioned with a laugh "Please, he wishes he could look like me, let me guess, you watch Lucha Underground it the dark and you come out 5 pounds lighter" as April's jaw dropped before she playfully punched her husband in the arm.

"What is it with girls and hitting you?" Angelico asked as Ivelisse looked up to the tall South African as she said "I have no idea what you're talking about" as Ivelisse playfully bumped her hip into Angelico as Ashley asked the two "Are you two ever gonna get married?" as Angelico and Ivelisse both blushed bright red as Havoc and April both smirked to the two blushing bickering former trios champions. "Let us think about that sweetheart" Ivelisse smiled as she shook the thought from her mind about the possibility of actually _marrying_ Angelico.

"I don't think that'll happen anytime sweetie" Ivelisse chuckled as Angelico smirked cockily in a way that made Ivelisse bite her tongue to avoid cursing the lanky South African out as Ashley whined adorably "But you two would be so cute together!" as April chuckled and walked over before saying to her daughter "Okay; honey, if they want to get married they'll get married" as Ivelisse shot Angelico a glare of anger when Ashley's back was turned as the cocky South African just shrugged and grinned cockily as Ivelisse said under her breath "I swear to god I will eat you alive!" as she flashed a sweet smile the second that Ashley gave her another big hug. As Havoc looked at his two blushing trios partners, he mockingly said once Ashley had gone upstairs.

"So when you two get hitched can I be the best man?" as Ivelisse narrowed her eyes as Angelico covered her mouth so she couldn't speak as he jokingly said "Of course; wear the mask though" as Ivelisse yanked Angelico's hand away from her mouth as she snapped out "Like I'd ever marry you! You're smug, arrogant, egotistical, obnoxious, annoying, infuriating" as Ivelisse ranted and raved, Havoc and Angelico were both nodding with each insult as they were expecting an outburst from the hot-headed young woman.

"You think that you're so smug and condescending, you treat me like I'm a child!" as Angelico interrupted with "You're child-sized" as Ivelisse sucked her teeth and laughed, trying to collect herself before going right back to insulting the tall South African "That's another thing; do you think you're funny!? Do you think I'm some kind of joke? I'm sick of it! Havoc I can tolerate but you…oh you, first of all, you do one huge dive from the top of Dario's office and nearly kill yourself! Next you mock my broken leg and I just really, really want to punch that smug smirk off your obnoxious face!"

"Are you done?" Havoc asked in a deadpan fashion as Ivelisse took a deep breath and smiled "Yeah…thank fuck I got that off my chest" as Angelico mentioned condescendingly as if he was talking to a kid "Does Ivelisse need a hug?" as Ivelisse went to jump on Angelico only for Havoc to catch the small woman in mid-air as he casually strolled to the stairs and sat her down "If you're behaving like a child, you get treated like one" as Ivelisse sulked and folded her arms while pouting as Havoc and Angelico snickered at the brunette's immature behaviour.

" _ **DADDY!"**_

A hysterical scream coming from Ashley caused the former Trios Champions to sprint upstairs as fast as they could as they burst into Ashley's room to find that April was cuddling and consoling a crying Ashley as the trios champions' eyes widened when they say that, scrawled on the wall was _'We're coming for you. Dojo Kai. Never Dies. Zero Fear'_ as Ivelisse instantly dropped her 'Baddest Bitch In The Building' persona and showed a side that neither Angelico or Havoc knew she had.

"It's okay sweetie" Ivelisse softly consoled as she looked to April and asked "Mind if you call the cops?" as April nodded, but not before saying "Thank god you guys were here…I'll get her a mug of coco too" as Ivelisse thanked April as Havoc was understandably flipping his shit as he angrily stormed down the stairs and was about to look for Dojo Kai, he didn't know how many of them were outside or if he would find anything at all.

"Havoc!" Angelico mentioned as he grabbed a hold of the unmasked biker as Havoc pulled away "Get away from me man, those motherfuckers have crossed the line! It's one thing to go after us…but my family!? I don't give a shit how many of those bastards are outside-" Havoc was cut off when Angelico slapped Havoc and grabbed a hold of him.

"Listen bro, April and Ashley need you, if you go out there they could be without a dad, you know, I may not have liked you but I sure as fuck respect you and you're going out there to face those 7 sick motherfuckers over my dead body! Understand!?" Angelico forcefully snapped out as Havoc slowly nodded before pulling Angelico into a tight hug as he said with genuine appreciation in his voice "Thanks man…look, I'll go and make Ashley a cup of coco; is April phoning the cops?"

"Phone's dead" April came back in as Havoc locked all the doors and windows and shut the blinds and curtains as he looked to April and said "I'm sorry April, I didn't mean to have those psychopaths come back and-" April cut him off as she pulled her husband into tight hug "Baby, Ashley's okay and you're okay…you've got nothing to be sorry for…but you promise me, when you three go back to the Temple, find those sick bastards and make them pay for what they did"

"You bet your ass we will" Angelico nodded as he said "I'm going to see Ashley, you two stay alert okay?" as Havoc and April nodded, the young South African headed up the stairs as he entered the bed-room with the cup of coco as he handed it to a whimpering and understandably traumatised Ashley as Ivelisse was sitting on the bedside.

"Are they going to come back to hurt us Auntie Ivey?" Ashley sniffled out as Ivelisse placed her hand on the girls shoulders and insisted "No…we'll make sure they never hurt you or your parents again" as Ashley asked "What about you two? You two are my family too" as Ivelisse sighed and said compassionately "They won't hurt us…did you know how that writing got there?" as Ashley violently shook her head as she started to sniffle "We didn't do anything to however has a problem with you two and Dad…why did they do this?"

"Some people are just messed up" Angelico said as Ivelisse looked up and said "She doesn't need to hear that now Adam" Ivelisse stated, using Angelico's first name as the South African simply said "Look…she's a bright kid and she knows that the world is a scary place" as Ashley nodded and said to Ivelisse "I know that there are mean people in this world...Uncle Angel; did you dive off the top of that office onto The Crew because you wanted to save Auntie Ivelisse?"

Angelico sighed and sucked his teeth before he honestly said "Yeah…I didn't want to see her get hurt and-" Ivelisse cut him off "You could've gotten yourself killed!" as Ashley innocently mentioned "He could've…but doesn't that show how much he cares about you if he's willing to put himself through that punishment for you?...if God ever made the perfect human they would have the best things about both of you"

"Huh?" Angelico and Ivelisse both said in unison as Ashley giggled slightly "Well, they'd be fearless like Angel, determined like Ivey, funny like Angel, but they won't be pushed over no matter how big an obstacle stands in their way, like Ivey and they'd be loving and compassionate like both of you, and my dad and mum of course…I know it's wrong to wish harm on people, when you find the people who did this…Can you kill them?"

"Ash" Ivelisse sighed, she understood Ashley's anger but she didn't want the girl to be consumed by hatred as she softly said "That would make us no better than them, we can't stoop down to their level; we're better than that, it takes a stronger person to rise above violence and anger while a weak person stoops down to that level of violence and anger"

"You two aren't weak" Ashley mentioned as Ivelisse smiled "Exactly, look Angel; I'll stay here with her until she goes to sleep, you just get some rest okay?" Ivelisse looked up to Angelico and seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being considering that Dojo Kai attacked in Havoc's home. The psychopathic dojo had crossed the line as Ivelisse sat with Ashley until she drifted off to sleep.

The understandably exhausted young woman made her way downstairs, things had calmed down now as Angelico was watching TV while Havoc and April were just talking to the other and making the other feel at ease as Ivelisse plopped herself down next to Angelico; at this point they were too concerned with Havoc's family to be bickering with each-other.

"Dojo Kai are going to pay for this…not even their master will help them now" Ivelisse mentioned as Angelico looked at the smaller Puerto Rican and said softly "Ivey…you did awesome there" as Ivelisse sipped her coco and smacked her lips before she mentioned "Well, just because I'm the baddest bitch in the building doesn't mean that I don't have a soft side…poor kid" Ivelisse sighed and felt her eyes water as she started to cry into Angelico's chest "I can't believe those bastards stooped so low! It's one thing to go after us but Havoc's family…The next time we're at Lucha Underground Dojo Kai will pay for this!"

However what the terrified group hadn't noticed was the pick-up truck of Jack Kustom parked on the side of the road with the Gift of the Gods belt that he stole from Fenix earlier in the week on the passenger seat as Jack rang up Pentagon before saying in his Geordie accent "I think we sent a clear message"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated No Fear in a while guys; but finally this is Chapter 11 of No Fear. This one focuses on really Jack Kustom vs. Angelico seeing as how Jack is like an Evil and psychopathic version of Angelico. A talented and arrogant pretty boy; only Jack has none of the charm or likeability of Angelico but he's just as good in the ring as this piece hopes to show. I only own Jack Kustom. This is set in the Lucha Underground episode after DK terrify Havoc's kid Ashley and that just unites Team Havoc more. I've had writers block with No Fear so that's why I haven't continued this in a while.**

Backstage in the Lucha Underground Temple, Angelico, Son of Havoc and Ivelisse were all tense, coming to the violent and almost prison like atmosphere of the Temple was bad enough but it was like they had to have eyes in the back of their heads with Dojo Kai constantly nipping at their heels but Dojo Kai crossed the line when they traumatised Havoc's 11 year old daughter Ashley. Havoc was angrily pacing back and forth in his mask and even his former girlfriend Ivelisse, who had verbally ran Havoc down ever since the first episode of Lucha Underground was sympathetic to her former boyfriend from the Open Road. "How the hell could they do that? Going after my family!?" Havoc ranted angrily to himself.

"Look man" Angelico said calmly as he stood up "We've got to stay focused, so maybe you should stay back here man." Angelico said as he put his hand on Havoc's shoulder as Havoc span around angrily and looked at Angelico right in the eyes and sighed heavily "Okay man…it's not like you can't handle yourself" as he looked to a sitting Ivelisse "Even if some of us don't want to admit it" as he was obviously referencing to Ivelisse and Angelico's unresolved sexual tension. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Ivelisse asked indignantly "I respect Angel Man…I just can't stand the smug asshole!" she covered up her true feelings for Angelico.

As Angelico just scoffed and rolled his eyes and snickered at Ivelisse's petty remarks but the tall South African couldn't help but notice Havoc smile slightly from behind the beard and mask. Ivelisse just scowled but deep down she was happy for her former boyfriend; however the slight bonding session was interrupted by a cold chill going through the locker-room of Team Havoc. The three dysfunctional luchadores span around to see the Englishman of Dojo Kai, Jack Kustom standing in the doorway with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey Havoc" Jack smirked "How's your daughter?" and hearing that it sent Havoc right at Jack as the young member of Dojo Kai just smiled as he snapped his fingers as the lights flickered as when the lights came back on; Jack was nowhere to be seen as the three members of Team Havoc looked around in a confused and yet angry fashion as Jack's voice was heard _**"Angelico; if you're not bringing your group with you then I won't bring Dojo Kai; Dojo Kai are many things but our master always told us to keep our word; just me and you pretty boy, can't wait to tear your head off your body! Dojo Kai, Never Dies, Zero Fear!"**_

 _ **Later on in the night**_

"The following Lucha is scheduled for one fall; introducing first, from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, England; he represents Dojo Kai and dedicates this match to his master; he is Jack Kustom!" Melissa Santos announced as Thrill Switch hit the PA system and could be heard throughout the Temple as Jack Kustom came down the steps wearing a sleeveless denim jacket with black trunks that have _'Zero Fear'_ on the back with black knee-pads and small black boots that were not dissimilar to Roderick Strong's boots. Jack yanked his arms away from the booing and jeering Temple fans as he looked at the camera and threw up the signature _'Zero Fear'_ sign to the camera as Jack slid into the ring and flashed a creepily sinister grin at the understandably unnerved Melissa Santos as Jack stood up and calmly sat on the turnbuckle and waited for his South African opponent.

The theme of Stomper Suit hit the PA system of the Temple as it singled the arrival of Team Havoc and Angelico, true to his word, had come to the ring without Son of Havoc and Ivelisse just like Jack had come out without Dojo Kai with him as Melissa Santos announced "And his opponent, from Johannesburg, South Africa, Angelico!" as Angelico headed down the steps of the Temple while showing a more serious expression on his handsome face as the lanky South African member of Team Havoc had a black Lucha Underground t-shirt, a baseball cap and his signature black tights with yellow and green designs on it as Angelico hopped onto the ring apron and glared a hole through the younger Englishman; Jack smirked and flipped Angelico off and called out "Come on motherfucker!" to jeers from the Boyle Heights fans. Angelico just scowled at Jack; he planned to make the Englishman pay for traumatising Havoc's daughter and wife. As Angelico took his baseball cap off and started to climb through the ropes, Jack sprinted forward and punted the middle rope as it hit Angelico right in the groin as the fans booed the sociopathic yet handsome member of Dojo Kai.

"Come on then wanker!" Jack called out as he ran off the ropes and pulled of an Angelico style no-handed tope con giro over the top rope as he took out the likeable South African to boos as Jack ran a hand through his short, cropped black hair and threw up the Zero Fear sign made popular by all the members of Dojo Kai as he smirked and yanked Angelico up and went to throw the lanky man into the steel corner post only for the tall and agile Angelico to use the steel post as a launch pad to leap with one foot on the post and one on the apron as he moonsaulted off it and took out Jack to cheers. Angelico didn't bother with smirking or playing to the crowd; he was all business and for good reason as he started to pound and drill Jack with rapid fire fists as the fans got completely behind the lanky daredevil. Jack was yanked up by Angelico and launched at the ring only for Jack to show his agility by leaping onto the apron in one leap and smashing the pretty boy Angelico with a stiff kick right to the head to boos from the Believers.

Jack held his own jaw and flexed it before he waited for Angelico to pull himself up as Jack leaped from the apron to the top rope and got insane elevation for a Asia Moonsault only for Angelico to move, however Jack landed on his feet but the height caused him to get disorientated as he felt pain in both his feet; Angelico took the chance to drill Jack with his signature bicycle knee strike right to Jack's face as Angelico threw Jack into the ring before entering the ring himself as the match officially started.

 _ **DING DING**_

Angelico grabbed Jack and started to smash the young man with a series of stiff kicks as the lanky South African ran off the ropes only to be cut off by Jack, who used his European style to duck under Angelico and get the lanky man in a waist lock only for Angelico to duck and go for a leg-sweep but the wily Jack leaped over in and backflipped out of range of Angelico's extremely long legs. Jack smirked and crotch-chopped Angelico to boos from the Believers in the Temple; as the understandably angry South African charged at Jack, who caught Angelico's leg and swung the taller man around before leaping up and hitting a neckbreaker to the likeable yet at times arrogant pretty boy of Team Havoc. Kipping up to his feet, Jack smirked at the booing fans before throwing up the 'Zero Fear' sign; Jack quickly ran off the ropes as the Englishman leaped up and hit a knee drop right onto the bridge of the nose of Angelico as the youngest member of Dojo Kai rolled forward and sprang onto the second rope for a moonsault only for Angelico to roll out of the way but Jack changed his trajectory and landed onto his feet like a cat.

"Come on wanker!" Jack called out as he suddenly nearly got sweeped up by Angelico only for the unstable Kustom to leap over the sweep but Angelico smashed Jack in the head with his signature enizguri style kick as Jack fell to the mat as the fans cheered and popped for the likeable Angelico as he pulled the younger Kustom up as Angelico tried to irish-whip Jack into the turnbuckle only for Jack to reverse the Irish-Whip and yank Angelico back towards him as the Brit smashed Angelico with a vicious European Uppercut that seemed to take Angelico's head off as the fans oohed at how impactful the strike sounded; however the lanky South African remained on his feet as Jack backed up and screamed at the wobbly-legged man "Cero Miedo Wanker!" as he flipped Angelico off and went to go for a Chris Hero style roaring elbow but when Jack came around to face Angelico to take his head off with an elbow strike, Angelico cut Jack off with his signature knee strike right to Jack's jaw. Jack staggered back against the turnbuckle as he tried to collect his bearings as Angelico charge at Jack in the corner only for Jack to grab Angelico as he used the charging South African's momentum against him as Kustom hit an exploder suplex on Angelico that sent the lanky man crashing into the turnbuckle.

The fans booed and jeered as Jack pulled a crumpled up Angelico into the centre of the ring and hooked the leg for a pin as referee Rick Knox slid into position and started to count. However Jack got the surprise of his life when Angelico kicked out at 2 to cheers from the fans as Jack's eyes widened as he pulled himself up and actually grabbed the bald-headed Knox by his shirt collar to boos from the fans as Jack screamed at the referee in anger that he couldn't put Angelico away. _**"COME ON! I'LL FUCKING BATTER YOU!"**_ Jack screamed right at Knox before he span around and saw Angelico charging at him, in a panic Jack threw Rick at Angelico to boos as Angelico just put on the breaks just so he didn't hit the ref. With the ref out of position, Jack punted the lanky South African right in the groin to loud boos from the believers as Jack smiled at the haters and gave them the 'V' which was the British version of the middle finger as the Geordie lifted Angelico up in a Gory Special positon but he threw Angelico off of his shoulders and spiked him on the top of his head in a move that resembled a Gory Bomb/Piledriver hybrid; the fans booed as Jack shoved his crotch right in Angelico's face for the cover just to rub it in as he stuck his tongue out at the camera and held his fingers up as Rick Knox counted 1-2-3.

The fans booed as Jack yanked his arm away from Rick Knox as Jack threw up the 'Zero Fear' sign as he placed his foot on the face of Angelico and called out "This is why you don't mess with Dojo Kai!" as Jack rolled out of the ring as he saw Melissa Santos announcing "Here is your winner; Jack Kustom!" as Jack smiled at Melissa, who was understandably concerned considering the fact that Pentagon Jr once tried to break her arm before Jack appeared on the scene. Jack simply said to Melissa "You know luv? You're really, _really_ beautiful" but Jack shocked even the violence loving fans of the Temple when he suddenly smashed Melissa Santos right in the face with a KO roaring elbow that caused the untrained announcer to crumple to the floor.

The fans' jaws dropped in shock as Jack just stood over Melissa and smirked and shrugged as if he did nothing wrong as he casually strolled back up the steps of the Temple as the believers chanted that he was an asshole in Spanish as the Englishman just rolled his eyes and called out to a section of fans "Why don't you wankers speak English!?" before he threw up the 'Zero Fear' sign once more as the camera surveyed the carnage that the Englishman of Dojo Kai brought. It was clear that it didn't matter if you were a competitor or not, you weren't safe from being a sacrifice to Dojo Kai.


End file.
